Halo: The Battle of Earth
by Neo Pryde
Summary: Chp 1-3: Battle of Earth. Chapter four and beyond: The Iroquois arrives at Halo 01, after a computer malfunction, and discovers a lost legacy...The Forerunners themselves, and a key figure in history frozen forever.
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter One =========  
  
1200 Hours, September 20, 2552 (Military Calendar)\ Aboard UNSC destroyer Iroquois. One week after the destruction of the Unyielding Hierophant.  
  
"Hard to port!" yelled Captain John Archimedes, as his ship, the UNSC Iroquois shuddered as a plasma bolt hit the ship on its starboard side.  
  
"Hard to port. Aye, aye, sir!" yelled back the ships helmsman, Lieutenant Jean François. Captain Archimedes took command of the UNSC Iroquois shortly after the Battle of Sigma Octanus, with Captain Keyes taking command of the Halcyon class cruiser, the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. The Iroquois was not at Reach when the planet was attacked, as its repairs were needed at Earth. The ship was never fully searched, however, and the Covenant Probe that attached itself after Sigma Octanus, and betrayed the location of Reach was never found. Thus, this small piece of equipment lead the Covenant to the destination the UNSC never wanted the Covenant to find – Earth.  
  
"That last blast took out Deck 2, Sections 2 through 4! Artificial gravity control has been damaged! We are venting atmosphere in those sections! Activating pressure doors." That was Lieutenant Dana Hikowa, the Tactical Officer and sister to Lieutenant Aki Hikowa of the Pillar of Autumn, and died on Halo.  
  
"Aft cameras," said Archimedes. The center view screen switched off for a split second and switched to the form of a very elegant looking vessel. A Covenant Frigate. Captain Archimedes plugged in a few calculations into his computer pad, and double-checked his calculations with the ship's computer. Unfortunately, the Iroquois still remained without an AI; the shipyard techies never had time to initialize it.  
  
"Lieutenant, bring us around one eight zero degrees. Arm all forward Archer Missile Pods and prep the MAC guns, a heavy round apiece."  
  
"Aye, sir." The ship lurched as the ship altered it's course. The bridge lights dimmed due to the immense amount of energy required firing the MAC Guns, and the ship shuddered twice. Twin metal balls of death and hundreds of pinpricks, each representing a missile, all headed for the Covenant Frigate. The MAC rounds brought down the Frigate's shields, and missiles all successfully exploded into the Frigate. The helpless ship spun out of control and slammed into another Frigate, and then another. The three ships then finally slammed into a Covenant Carrier, where they soon all exploded two seconds later. The crew let out a loud cheer. Archimedes silenced them.  
  
"I still think we have a long way to go."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Late disclaimer: I do not own Halo. Bungie does, which is owned by the Microsoft Corporation. 


	2. The Battle Rages On

Chapter Two =========  
  
1210 Hours, September 20, 2552 (Military Calendar) Aboard UNSC destroyer Iroquois. One week after the destruction of the Unyielding Hierophant.  
  
The crew fell silent and stared at the Captain for a second, nodded, and returned to their stations.  
  
"Lieutenant Hikowa, what is the Iroquois' status?" asked Archimedes.  
  
"Forward Archer Missile Pods depleted, lower Decks have been breached, and most of our 50mm Cannons ammo has been depleted. We have our squadron of Longswords prepped, as well as the Pelicans and the 23rd Marine Battalion and three Shiva Nuclear Missiles."  
  
"Fleet status?"  
  
Hikowa looked at the monitor, read the reports and looked back at the Captain, grim faced.  
  
"Fifty-seven ships. Ten cruisers, six carriers, twenty-one destroyers and twenty frigates. All corvettes have been vaporized. We also have twenty- seven of the Super MAC Gun Orbital Platforms left."  
  
Archimedes fought back an extreme wave of despair. Out of the two hundred and fifty-seven ships that were left of the entire UNSC Fleet sent to Earth, nearly a quarter remained. Things were looking grim for the UNSC.  
  
"And the Covenant?" Archimedes asked again, trying to keep his cool. Lieutenant Hikowa looked back at the monitor and from the wide-eyed look on her face; Archimedes guessed things weren't looking good.  
  
"O-o-one h-hundred-seventeen ships, sir. Fifteen carriers, forty-nine destroyers, fifty-two frigates and what appears to be one flagship." Hikowa replied.  
  
"Send this message to the rest of the UNSC Fleet: regroup around the Super MAC guns at maximum speed, redline their reactors if they have to. Do not stop to engage the Covenant, only fire rear Archer Missile Pods and use their rear chain guns. Tell them also NOT to use their nuclear missiles, and keep all Longswords in their fighter bays, we'll need them for later on."  
  
"Aye, aye, sir," Hikowa said.  
  
"Lieutenant François, change course to one-seven-eight, push the reactors at 150%, and when they start to overheat, pump reserve coolant, and once the reactors overheat again, vent the drive plasma and go at 100%," ordered the Captain.  
  
"Aye, aye, sir," replied François.  
  
The Iroquois shuddered as it altered course, and the armor around the reactor started to warm as the reactor was redlined. Three Covenant Frigates immediately veered away from the main fleet and charged after the Iroquois and quickly caught up to the larger ship. Their plasma turrets glowed red as they were being charged up. Archer Missiles broke free from their pods and were launched toward the advancing Covenant ships. Covenant pulse lasers fired and destroyed half the incoming missiles, and the frigates shields shrugged off the rest of the damage by the missiles easily.  
  
Deadly beams of energy lanced from the frigates and towards the Iroquois. A few seconds before they were able to hit their target, the Iroquois' lower emergency thrusters fired, sending the ship upward. All of the beams missed their target. The frigates prepared to fire again, but this would be in vain. Five of the Super MACs aimed themselves at the advancing ships, and fired their super heavy slugs. The frigates exploded immediately as the shells hit the ships. Archimedes let out a sigh; the Iroquois had cheated death yet again.  
  
A few seconds later, twenty-seven heavy slugs were fired from the Super MAC Guns and accelerated toward the advancing Covenant fleet. Twenty-seven hits, twenty-seven ships destroyed. The destroyed wrecks drifted in the midst of the Covenant fleet, and the Covenant split up to get around this wreck area. The surviving UNSC ships then fired their smaller MAC guns and the last of the Archer Missiles and fired away with their 50mm cannons at the teardrop shaped Covenant fighters, dubbed "Seraphs" by ONI.  
  
The Super MACs fired in conjunction with their smaller fleet based cousins. Hundreds of super-heavy slugs, and thousands of missiles all raced towards the Covenant. The Covenant ships shrugged off two thirds of the smaller fleet MACs, and the 3rd round, with the Archer Missiles destroyed some. Most of the Super MACs hit as well. Dozens of Covenant ships were alight and some crashed into others. Debris was spread all over the area.  
  
Out of all this debris, only twenty-seven Covenant ships emerged. Twenty- six of the ships raced towards the surviving UNSC fleet, while another veered away and made a Slipspace jump towards their homeworld. The surviving Covenant ships charged their Plasma and fired. The Super MACs turned and obliterated the Covenant ships. With nothing left to guide them, the Plasma dissipated.  
  
Archimedes breathed another heavy sigh the Covenant had been defeated.... Or had they? Archimedes reviewed the battle logs and saw the Covenant Cruiser veer away. Archimedes knew that they obviously would come and bring reinforcements. The first part of the battle was over. Things were going to get much more serious. The repair and refit platform Victory moved over to a cluster of UNSC ships, including the Iroquois. Tubes, docks and men in EVA packs all raced to the Iroquois. A station like the Victory could hold up to six UNSC Destroyers. It would take nearly eight hours of Victory's attention to bring Iroquois back into fighting condition.  
  
Archimedes looked out the main view port and noticed dozens of stations heading towards the battered UNSC fleet. Apparently HighCom came to the same conclusion. The battle was not over. 


	3. Humanity's Last Hope

Chapter Three=========  
  
0800 Hours, September 23, 2552 (Military Calendar) Aboard UNSC destroyer Iroquois. Three days after the initial Battle of Earth.  
  
It was three days after the Covenant were defeated at Earth, and the escape of the lone Covenant cruiser. The UNSC had been preparing Earth's defenses even more, as ONI predicted there would be an even larger fleet coming to destroy Humanity. The majority of Earth was again under Human control and only minor pockets of Covenant resistance remained. The surviving Spartans: Fred, Will, Linda and the Master Chief all returned from the surface and docked with the Iroquois.  
  
The Security Council had decided that since the battle on Earth was nearly over, and that since most of the UNSC Marine Corp was stationed on Earth that the Spartans were not necessary. The Security Council decided that it was still Earth's best and last hope. To continue the mission the Spartans were assigned before the fall of Reach.  
  
The repairs on the Iroquois were complete, and the Longswords and Pelicans stationed in the port and starboard fighter bays (that were installed after Sigma Octanus) were all prepared and reloaded. The Spartans modified one of the Pelicans to carry double armor and with the help of some technicians, opened up the thruster pods to make the ship maneuver faster.  
  
As for the Iroquois, all the hull breaches were repaired, the Archer pods were refilled and 50mm guns were reloaded. The Iroquois still had all three Shiva nuclear warheads and recently received three HAVOK nuclear mines. Fifty new ships from what was left of UNSC controlled space had arrived, including the last of the cruisers and carriers. Five new frigates and two new destroyers were finished at the orbital shipyards and the last five Super MAC stations that were being built before the battle were completed. The area surrounding the Earth defense perimeter was mined with dozens of HAVOK nuclear mines.  
  
Archimedes stared out of the view port and watched dozens of craft fly between the UNSC fleet and sighed. He wondered if this part of the battle would be successful like the first. He also prayed that the Spartans completed their longshot mission. If they could get aboard a Covenant ship, Humanity might have a chance. The sound of an alarm disrupted his thought and his training kicked in.  
  
"Report!" Archimedes shouted.  
  
"I read 1-9-0 bogies inbound, bearing 374. Their powering weapons," came Hikowa's reply. Archimedes looked out of the view port again and saw hundreds of Covenant ships jump from what seemed out of nowhere. Red moots of light charged on the sides of each and every one of the Covenant ships.  
  
The Super MACs fired. Thirty-seven hits and thirty-seven ships exploded. In the middle of the Covenant fleet ten nuclear mines went off, destroying the entire Covenant fleet.  
  
But then more ships appeared out of Slipspace. Archimedes did a quick count of them all. There were more than 350 Covenant ships. Archimedes froze; against the 190 ships earlier they had a good chance. Now he wasn't so sure. Every last ship in the UNSC fleet fired their MACs and their Archer pods. Hundreds of thousands of missiles and hundreds of heavy multi- thousand ton slugs of metal streaked towards the Covenant fleet. Pulse lasers fired.  
  
Archer missiles and MAC rounds hit. Explosions filled the sky. The Super MACs fired. Dozens of more ships went up in a ball of fire. Nuclear missiles were launched from every UNSC ship, and the Covenant fired their plasma weapons. Dozens of the UNSC ships exploded and burned. The nukes exploded. Many ships that were unshielded exploded, and the remaining Covenant ships' shields were down. The Covenant fleet advanced forward, nearly three-quarters of their number was left behind. The Super MACs fired again. Two of the rounds missed, but the rest made contact. Thirty- five ships collapsed into them and erupted into a ball of fire.  
  
Archimedes looked at his radar readings only fifty-two Covenant ships remained. Suddenly, a plasma bolt hit the starboard of the Iroquois. Archimedes flew from his command chair.  
  
"Deck 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, Sections 1-14 have taken hits! Fire near the reactor!" shouted Hikowa.  
  
"Inform the crew to get respirator packs, sound decompression alarm and then vent those sections," Archimedes replied emotionlessly. "Fire all guns!" Hundreds of Archer missiles streaked from the Iroquois into an advancing Covenant frigate. Two thumps resounded and twin MAC rounds accelerated from the Iroquois into the same Covenant frigate. The missiles hit first, damaging the already battered Covenant ship. The first MAC round hit near its engines. The second was a clean miss.  
  
"Report on enemy starship?" asked the Captain.  
  
"Their engines are off-line, weapons seems to be down. Atmosphere is venting on all sections of their ship," said Hikowa.  
  
"Get me Spartan-117 on the line," Archimedes told Hikowa. "Inform him that they have a job to do."  
  
Below decks John-117 got the message from the Captain and nodded to his squadmates. They new what to do. The Pelican lifted off from the deck of the Iroquois, as did three Longsword fighters and two other Pelicans. They six ships flew in a triangle formation and raced towards the Covenant frigate. MAC rounds and plasma flew through space at each fleet. Covenant and UNSC ships alike exploded in a ball of nuclear fire. One of the Longswords exploded. A Pelican broke off from the formation.  
  
"Stay on course, pilot." The Master Chief said over the COM. The Pelican returned to formation. A pair of Seraphs flew towards the approaching UNSC ships. The Pelican John ordered to return to formation exploded. The Longswords broke off and fired their missiles and guns at the approaching Covenant single ships.  
  
They exploded.  
  
The distance from the Frigate and the Pelican dropped rapidly. John read off from the computer. Fifty kilometers. Forty. Thirty. Twenty. Ten. Five. One. A bang resonated within the hull and John and Fred flew backwards.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Will. The ramp on the back of the Pelican lowered, and the Spartans silently crept out. Linda pulled out her sniper rifle and activated the night vision. Will put in the last shells into his shotgun. Fred crouched in front of John, his assault rifle ready. John pulled out a pair of heavy pistols, the same kind Kelly used at ONI's CASTLE base on Reach.  
  
The Spartans activated their magnetic boots and walked out. Since the atmosphere leaked on most of ship, the Spartans made no sound. Covenant bodies floated lifelessly around the Spartans. John fought the urge to immediately shoot the bodies then and there. His motion tracker was useless, since there were hundreds of Covenant bodies floating within the hull of the frigate.  
  
Fred took point and moved ahead of the group. He ran as fast as he could to the walls of the entrance and kept his gun aimed at the door. He peered out of the entrance, and when he was satisfied it was cleared of living Covenant, he gave a hand signal to the rest of the group. John nodded and the Spartans all ran to the entrance, and together all walked out, their guns aimed in four directions.  
  
The team made their way to the bridge of the frigate as quickly and quietly as they could. They encountered no resistance. Even though the ship had been gutted, this made John nervous, and gave him the feeling that something was wrong. John learned long ago to listen to this feeling. He tried to put off his worries as the group made their way to the bridge.  
  
After what seemed to be hours they made it to the bridge. The bodies of Elites clad in Red and Blue armor littered the deck. The Master Chief noticed, however that the Golden Elite that he saw usually at the bridge of a Covenant vessel was not present in this collection of bodies. This, to made the Chief nervous. He kept his pistols aimed at the doors and walked backwards into controls, turned and pulled out a data chip and inserted it into a slot on the control board. The Covenant database was uploaded into this chip. When the download was complete, the Chief pulled out the database and inserted it into one of his slots in the base of his neck. He was about to signal the Iroquois that their mission was accomplished when Linda tapped his shoulder.  
  
John turned around to see a large group of Covenant surrounding them. He saw many Grunts, Jackals, a pair of Hunters in space suits, and in the middle, a Golden Elite. Linda aimed for one of the Hunters with her sniper rifle. Fred aimed for the other. Will primed a plasma grenade and John aimed both his pistols at the Golden Elite.  
  
At once the Spartans fired. Immediately both Hunters went down. The grenade latched itself on a Grunt and it ran towards a group of Jackals. The Golden Elite's reinforced shields went down from multiple bullets from John's pistols. It immediately jumped behind a fall pillar and fired at the Spartans. The Grunt with the grenade attached to it exploded and many Covenant went up with it. Some had carried Plasma Grenade's and they went up too.  
  
Linda fired at a few Grunts and Fred jumped from the central platform into the middle of some Jackals. He bashed them with his rifle. The Jackals fired and Fred's shield flared. Will fired with his shotgun at the random Covenant target and an overcharged plasma pistol bolt hit the back of his suit and his shields flickered once and died. Will immediately sought cover from behind one of the control boards.  
  
John threw a fragmentation grenade at the Elite, heard a startled grunt and saw it jump from its hiding spot. He unloaded both clips in the pistols and killed the Elite. He slammed a new clip home into each Pistol. The Covenant in the room were dead. John saw multiple red blips appear on his motion tracker. He nodded to the Spartans and they all dashed to the Pelican. Plasma fire came out of nowhere. The Spartans simply fired back at the Covenant and kept running.  
  
They made it to the Pelican and dashed aboard and continued firing. John slammed an armored fist down on the controls and the ramp came up. Will jumped into the cockpit, fired up the engines and the Pelican lifted off from the frigate. Plasma fire from other Covenant ships flared through the sky. Archer missiles and MAC rounds were all aimed at these ships, and they exploded. The Pelican raced back towards the Iroquois and at top speed crashed into the starboard landing bay. The land gear deployed and was immediately ripped off from the Pelican. The bay doors slammed shut and the John could feel through the hull a sudden change, the ship was changing course.  
  
The Iroquois raced towards the Super MAC guns, with dozens of Seraph fighters chasing after it. The Super MACs fired, and destroyed the fighters. The Covenant, judging that they had lost the battle, veered their fleet away and jumped into Slipspace. John activated the COM.  
  
"Master Chief Spartan-117 to Bridge," John said, with a deep sigh. "Mission accomplished."  
  
End Chapter 3. 


	4. Another HALO

Author's Note: After the release of Halo 2, and getting some reviews has prompted me to continue my story, and after hearing about the opening of Halo 2 from my friends, my story is definitely now a fan fiction, and I'm just going to let it continue on without any real connection to HALO 2.

Read and review and enjoy.

Chapter Four

0630 Hours, September 25, 2552 (Military Calendar)

Aboard UNSC destroyer Iroquois.

The Turbolift stopped and the Master Chief walked onto the bridge. A few of the junior officers glanced at the SPARTAN before deciding they had more important tasks to attend too, that is if they didn't want a scolding from the Captain. Captain Archimedes stood at ease by the main view port, looking at Earth. The Master Chief walked over to him and saluted.

"Master Chief SPARTAN-117 reporting as ordered, sir!" he said, snapping a crisp salute.

"At ease, chief," Archimedes said, without turning. John stood at ease. "The data you brought us from the _Grasping Might _has been invaluable. Our scientists have spent the past few days analyzing the data. They have found want the UNSC has needed all along. The coordinates for the Covenant Homeworld."

With that, the Captain turned to face the Chief. He motioned for him to follow him, as he walked off the Bridge to the Turbolift. The Chief followed him.

"HighCom has ordered that any ship that can be fueled up and loaded with weapons to head to the Lambda Serpentis system. They are to make a major military offensive in the system and attack the Covenant forces stationed there, where we believe that _another _Covenant Battle station and the largest Covenant assault fleet _ever_ will be. It's most likely a suicide mission."

The Chief took it all in and paused, thinking. "So if it's a suicide mission, and we have the coordinates to the Covenant Homeworld, why is just about every Human ship heading to a system where we can do little, to nothing against a fleet of that size?"

Archimedes smiled. "You've always been a bright one Chief. Your right, this mission is simply a diversion from our main target. The _Iroquois _will not be in the Lambda Serpentis system for the strike. We are to head out to the Covenant Homeworld where we will finish your mission, and the war."

The Chief looked puzzled. "But what can one ship do against what's most likely a very powerful defense fleet, _and _force the Covenant to surrender? I don't think they'll give up at the site of one UNSC Destroyer."

"We hope that the arrival of our ship will startle them long enough for us to scan the system and launch our secondary payload. Three Shiva Nuclear Missiles and four HAVOK nuclear mines have been loaded up onto the _Iroquois_, as well as the latest in UNSC Technology." The Turbolift stopped, and the two men walked out and headed to Archimedes' quarters. The Chief opened the door for the Captain and he nodded, and the two walked in. Archimedes offered the Chief a drink, which he declined.

"Anyway, as I was saying Chief, the _Iroquois _has been fitted with the latest UNSC Technology. Six -captured Covenant Plasma Turrets have been installed onto the _Iroquois_ as well as a light shield system that should be able to survive the nuclear blast and a few plasma blasts. We've also been given five NOVA Mines, which are being stored in the aft cargo bay." Archimedes said, proudly.

The Master Chief looked stunned. "I've heard of the NOVAs before, Admiral Whitcomb told me about them. Planet busters. The Admiral was going to set them off and blow up REACH. I understand how we can accomplish this mission now, but _how _the world did we manage to get the Plasma Turrets installed properly and get a shield up? "

Archimedes nodded. "Well, since you got back from HALO, our scientists have been analyzing the data around the clock, and with the data Cortana obtained from the Covenant, we've been able to piece together an advanced software program for the Turrets, install a new reactor onboard the _Iroquois_ and develop the shields. It's been hard work, but just about every engineer in UNSC space has been working on this stuff to be installed on the _Iroquois_ in the past few days."

"So when do we leave, sir?"

"Right now."

The Chief stumbled a bit as the _Iroquois_'main engines activated and the ship lurched forward. The intercom sounded.

"Now hear this. Now hear this, all non-essential personal please report to the Cryo Tubes. Repeat, all non-essential personal to the Cryo tubes, thank you."

Archimedes got out of his chair. "Well Chief, I guess you'd better head out to Cryo Bay 1."

The Master Chief nodded and gave an "Aye, aye, sir," another crisp salute and walked out of the Captain's Quarters. The Chief strolled to Cryo Bay 1, where two UNSC Technicians, in orange jumpsuits, greeted him.

The Master Chief stepped into an open tube and the technicians glanced at each other, and back to the Chief.

"Sir, aren't you going to remove your armor?" asked one of the technicians.

The Chief gave a firm negative nod, and the two technicians shrugged, and closed the tube. The Master Chief quickly fell asleep.

The Master Chief awoke suddenly. He heard an alarm, and saw blaring red lights. The Chief tried to open the tube's hatch, but couldn't, so he gave one, strong, firm kick. The tube hatch flew off. Cortana's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Security personnel to Decks 2, 3, and 4 Section 5. Covenant forces have breached the ship."

The Chief froze. What were Covenant forces doing on a UNSC ship? It seemed like Halo, all over again. The Chief looked around the Cryo Bay. Bodies of UNSC technicians were mangled all over the room, but no Covenant. There were still three, massive, armored figures in the tubes. John walked over to each one and opened the tubes.

Will, Linda and Fred walked out of the Cryo Tubes and each saluted the Master Chief. He gave them the courtesy of returning the salute. The Master Chief looked around the cryo bay. Besides a few bodies in the room, there were also a few SMGs scattered across the floor. The Chief smiled, picked up eight of them and handed two to each SPARTAN. He loaded his weapons.

"Let's move. I suggest we head to the bridge first." The other SPARTANs nodded in agreement, and they crept out of the Cryo Bay. The Master Chief peered around the corner of the destroyed door. A red armor-clad Covenant elite stood outside, patrolling the entrance. The Master Chief stuck his head back inside and motioned for the other SPARTANs to be quiet.

SPARTAN-117 rolled across the floor to the other side into a nearby alcove. The Elite spun around with his rifle darting around. He walked past the cryo bay and the alcove the Master Chief was hiding in, and looked around. The Master Chief immediately exploded from his hiding spot, and promptly hit the Elite in the back of the head. The Elite fell to the ground. The Master Chief then searched his body and picked up four plasma grenades, a Plasma Rifle, and an Energy Sword. The Chief gave each SPARTAN a grenade, Fred the Plasma Rifle, and kept the Energy Sword for himself.

The SPARTANs, with weapons at ready then moved out of the cryo bay, and walked to the right, down the corridor. The Master Chief rolled again, and his weapons darted from side to side, looking for a target. He found none. He motioned to the others that the coast was clear, and they moved up to his position.

"Will and Linda, you two head down to the weapons locker and see what you can find. Fred and I will head up to the bridge. Be careful," said the Master Chief. Will and Linda nodded, and jogged off in the other direction. The Master Chief and Fred then moved out, heading towards the bridge. They made it after a few minutes creeping along in the hallways, and strangely enough, encountered no resistance.

A group of black-armor clad ODSTs, with armor similar to the SPARTANs, and a platoon of Marines stood at the entrance of the bridge. Covenant bodies littered the floor around them. Two ODSTs snapped their weapons up at the approaching SPARTANs, but lowered them.

"Master Chief, sir!" The ODSTs saluted. The other ODSTs and Marines glanced towards the SPARTANs, heaved a sigh of relief, and saluted. The Master Chief returned their salutes, and spoke. "Corporal, what the hell happened here?"

"Sir. I think Captain Archimedes can explain it better than I can. He's waiting on the bridge for you, sir."

"Thank you, Corporal." And the Master Chief and Fred walked past the UNSC troops and onto the Bridge of the _Iroquois_. Captain Archimedes stood at the main view screen, next to the AI pedestal. The Master Chief saluted, and couldn't help but feel much like what happened on the _Pillar of Autumn_.

"Master Chief SPARTAN-117 reporting, sir."

Archimedes turned around. "Good to see you, at ease. We've jumped from SOL to...well, wherever the hell we are," Archimedes motioned towards the screen. "We got infected with what seems to be a Covenant virus. It's primitive, but it messed up or navigation systems. When we arrived two hours ago in system, we encountered a fleet of Covenant ships. They were much surprised by the technology that we just equipped on the _Iroquois, _and we destroyed or disabled all of them. A few dropships managed to get onto the _Iroquois,_ and they've taken over most of the decks, but suddenly left the ship towards this. Cortana, if you would kindly put the image on screen."

And the Master Chief felt his jaw drop. On the main view screen was a large, gray, artificial ring with grass and water on it's inside.

"Oh my God," said Fred. "What is that thing?"

"Halo," said the Master Chief.

"Halo," echoed Archimedes. "The surviving Covenant cruisers crash landed on Halo, and I just sent a Priority Alpha transmission to UNSC Highcom. We are to wait here for further orders."

"With all due respect, Captain. We shouldn't wait for further orders. I recommend you call in for a fleet or reinforcements, including whatever ONI can scrap off from their Black Projects. If you read the reports on the Halo data, then you know what's going to be on that ring."

"I understand your concern Master Chief, about the Flood," said Archimedes. "But I really don't see why they are a big threat."

"Then wait till an Infection Form pierces your neck with their pincer..." mumbled the Chief. "Sir, then I at least request permission to take my team of SPARTANs, and the majority of Marines after we have cleared the ship of all Covenant forces. I also wish you head my other request."

"Granted, on your first request." Archimedes said. "But on your other request...I'll have to deny it, the fleet is going to be pretty tied up with the Covenant..."

"Well it's to late for that," said Cortana, appearing on the AI pedestal. "I just called in for UNSC reinforcements. Highcom is sending in the UNSC _Marathon_, and the UNSC _Agamemnon, _as well as a large contingent of Marines and ODSTs. We have orders to capture and secure the ring for UNSC forces, or otherwise destroy it."

"Let me see that message," said Archimedes.

"Fine," said Cortana. And an official UNSC message popped up on the main view screen.

United Nations Space Command Priority Transmission 08554R-01 

**Encryption Code**: Red

**Public Key**: file/Matrix-Alpha/

**From**: Admiral Michael Stanforth, Commanding Officer UNSC

_Leviathan/ _UNSC Sector Three Commander/ UNSC Security Council/

(UNSC Service Number: 00834-19223-HS)**  
To**: Captain John Archimedes, Commanding Officer UNSC _Iroquois/_

(UNSC Service Number: 00193-99874-AS)

**Subject**: Orders

**Classification**: SECRET (BGX Directive)

/start file/

Archimedes,

These are official orders straight from the Security Council.

You are expected to heed them to the letter.

Hold position till UNSC _Marathon _(Commanding Officer:

Admiral S. C. Huff, UNSC Service Number: 11903-99765

-JK) and UNSC _Agamemnon _(Commanding Officer: Captain

C. A. McCormick, UNSC Service Number: 55432-76569-TC) arrive to your

position (Coordinates: 00.610.056.990, uncharted UNSC system, code-

named "Waco"). Once they arrive, command of the operation will go to

Admiral Huff.

Send all probes aboard your ship near the ring-world. Once deemed

safe by AI Cortana (UNSC AI-0981, Ship's AI, UNSC _Iroquois_). Dispatch

UNSC Marines, ODSTs, and the SPARTANs down to the ring (dubbed

Alpha Halo, "Halo-01").

Destroy any, and ALL hostile forces in system, or on planet.

/end file/

Archimedes, grumbling, turned to Cortana.

"Alright Cortana, send out Alpha – Delta Probes out to Halo. Once the area is clear, I'll send you and your men down to the planet, Master Chief. Until then, go help the Marines and ODSTs clear out the ship."

"Yes, sir." Said the Master Chief, who saluted, turned on his heels with Fred, and the two walked out, weapons at ready, to fulfill their orders.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Homecoming

Chapter Five

0901 Hours, September 27th, 2552 (Military Calendar)

Aboard UNSC destroyer Iroquois, Waco System.

One week after the Battle of Earth.

A large hole in the space-time continuum opened, and a pair of UNSC cruisers, three destroyers, eight frigates, and twenty corvettes exited from it. Their ion drives flickered to life, and the fleet moved deeper in system, towards the _Iroquois_, and Halo.

Captain John Archimedes stood on the bridge, griping the hand railing. Cortana's petite hologram appeared on the pedestal next to the Captain.

"Sir," said Cortana. "UNSC reinforcements have arrived, Admiral Huff of the cruiser _Marathon _is hailing us."

"Put him on view screen 2," said Archimedes.

Admiral Huff appeared on the flat screen. His dress black uniform was adorned with various medals and awards and campaign ribbons. On his shoulders were the four stars of a UNSC full Admiral. His war weary face looked vaguely disinterested, and his gray hair was kept neat and trim. His green eyes, however, were full of energy and commanding power.

"Report," said the Admiral.

"Sir," said Archimedes, snapping a crisp salute. "We've completed our scan of the Waco system. The Covenant cruisers, which we encountered in system, have crash-landed on Halo, and seem to be attempting repair. Halo, itself, is a large ring ten thousand kilometers in diameter, and twenty-two point three kilometers thick, the same size as Halo-04. The ring is held in place by the Lagrange point between the third planet and one of its moons.

The system is clear, however of additional operational Covenant ships, and no sign of the Flood either. We may have not seen any of their ships, but they could have very well taken over or built a craft of their own, and be hiding in system."

"Very well, I'll alert the fleet to stand watch for any Covenant reinforcements, fleeing craft, or the Flood. I'm sending down the Third Marine Division, you and your SPARTANs and ODSTs as well. I'll be overseeing the mission personally," said Admiral Huff.

"Sir? Your going to the ring?" asked Archimedes.

"If were going to take that thing for the UNSC, I want to be there first-hand," said the Admiral, sneering.

"Aye, sir."

Below decks, the decompression alarm sounded in Bay 2C, and eight UNSC Pelicans and twelve Longsword single-ships exited from the _Iroquois. _ From the rest of the fleet, hundreds of singleships and dropships exited. All of them fired their thrusters and powered their engines for their decent towards Halo.

On Pelican E-197, SPARTAN-117 completed his weapons and suit diagnosis, and snapped his helmet on. He turned to the others on the Pelican. The surviving SPARTAN-IIs, in their Mark VI MJOLNIR Armor, stood with their weapons holstered, and held onto a handhold, their shields flickering lightly as the craft entered Halo's atmosphere. Also onboard, the SPARTAN-IIIs, the group that Chief Mendez left to train when John graduated, completing their diagnosis as well.

The SPARTAN-IIIs had completed their training twenty years ago, but were kept on Earth as a complete secret, a reserve force incase the SPARTAN-IIs failed. This group, while training for years and years, was still green, they had yet to see combat. John turned to them all, and activated a private channel that only the Spartans would hear.

"This is it, men. We're heading down to Halo. Since none of you have ever been to one before, I have a word of advice. Stick with your teammates, and don't get lost. Always keep on eye on your motion tracker, but use your eyes and ears. These are your most important pieces of equipment, as they'll be what keep you alive. We're heading down to secure Halo for the UNSC, and from keeping the Covenant from securing it.

But be warned, we're also being sent down to keep the Flood from getting off from this ring." Finished the Chief. One of the SPARTAN-IIIs, SPARTAN-205, Tyler, raised his hand.

"Sir," said Tyler. "What are these Flood we keep hearing about? HighCom briefed us on them, but said little."

"The Flood is the most dangerous race in the galaxy. There are three types of Flood that we know of." John spoke something quietly to Cortana, and point to a monitor on the Pelican, and he motioned from them to gather around. A picture of a Flood Infection Form, Combat Form, and Carrier Form appeared on it.

"This," he said, pointing to the Infection Form. "Are what lets the Flood get to these two later stages," he pointed again. "They'll penetrate your armor, and dig into your body via your spinal cord, and effectively kill you. You'll then become a Combat Form, a mindless servant of the Flood.

"The Infection Forms, however, are stopped by your shield, and are killed easily, but they attack by the thousands. If you encounter a large group of them, use an SMG, Battle Rifle, Assault Rifle, or Shotgun to kill them. They are taken out with ease.

"The Combat Forms are the infected Human or Covenant Forms, and can use weapons that we can use. Beware of their left arm; they have a nasty melee attack with those. The last form is Carrier Form, and they'll explode when they are near you, and send out a spray of Infection Forms. This is how we believe the Flood reproduce. Any other questions?" None of the Spartans spoke.

"Good, we'll be hitting the LZ in five minutes. SPARTANs 176-200, your Red Team. SPARTANs 201-225, your Green Team. Will, Fred, Linda, and myself will be Blue Team. Stow your gear, and prepare for landing." And with that the Spartans sprung into action. John smiled inside his helmet. He hadn't been in charge of this amount of SPARTANs for a very long time. It felt good.

"We've arrived at the LZ, prepare for drop!" came the pilot's voice. Dozens of Pelicans soared through the sky, heading for different points of Halo. Longsword fighters patrolled the skies, and attacked the occasional unlucky Covenant encampment they encountered.

A dozen UNSC Pelicans, consisting of the SPARTANs, a battalion of ODSTs, and a group of Marines landed near a beachhead unlike the one near the Silent Cartographer on Halo 04. The Pelicans ramps descended, and the SPARTANs ran out. Linda, with her sniper rifle at ready, scanned the area.

"Site's clear, Chief," she said. The Master Chief nodded.

"Red Team, stay here and set up a base. Green Team, take the Warthogs and patrol the surrounding area. Blue Team, we're heading inside the installation to see if there is any Covenant inside. " As he said this, six more Pelicans arrived, and dropped their cargo --- Warthogs.

Green Team scrambled in them, and each one was soon filled up with three SPARTANs each. John walked up to one of them, Tyler.

"Tyler, I want you to accompany me and my team inside," said the Chief.

"Yes, sir," said Tyler, a little surprised. The five Spartans began their long march towards the entrance. Linda motioned for the group to halt. She pulled out her sniper rifle and spoke.

"Multiple Covenant contacts. I read a dozen Elites, and a hundred Grunts." She aimed with her rifle, fired a few rounds. "Make that eight Elites. I recommend you call in an air strike, there might be more Covenant hiding in the hills." John nodded.

"This is Master Chief SPARTAN-117, requesting an air strike 500 meters north by north-west of my position, copy."

A pause.

"Chief, this is Captain Hawkins, sit tight. Air cover inbounds." And with that a trio of Longswords flew directly overhead of the Spartans. Tyler looked up at them in awe. The Longswords fired hundreds of rounds at the Covenant, and one of them fired a pair of missiles.

"Verify delivery of ordnance on target." Linda peered through her rifle.

"Confirmed," she said.

"Let's move," said the Chief. And the five Spartans continued onward. The burnt corpses of Covenant littered the area, and blood and bone were scattered on the ground. The Spartans crept along, and hid behind a large rock. John checked his motion tracker. It was clear. The team moved forward again, slowly. Gunfire filled the air, and John looked up. The Longswords were engaging a squadron of Banshees. Tracers from the Warthogs chain gun flew through the sky.

John thought he even saw a few Jackhammer rockets fly upward. A few of the tracers and rockets connected with the Banshees, and they exploded. One of them broke off, and fired its Fuel Rod Gun at a cluster of Marines. Limbs and guns flew through the air, and their corpses fell off the cliff. A Longsword engaged the Banshee and opened fire with its 110mm guns.

The Banshee exploded in a ball of fire and metal.

"Keep moving," said the Chief. After a few minute walk, they made it to the entrance of the installation. John loaded up his Battle Rifle, and peered through the scope. He cursed.

"Hunters," said John. "Linda, try to get a clear headshot on them." Linda nodded, and after a few seconds, she fired two bullets. Both connected with the Hunters, and they fell in a pile of orange gore. "Good job. Fred, you and Linda go inside the base and take care of any Covenant. Head towards this," he flashed a location on their HUDs. "And make sure the security doors are unlocked. Tyler and I will head inside, and secure the Silent Cartographer, if this Halo has one."

And with that Linda and Fred ran off.

"Come on Tyler," said the Chief, and he loaded a clip into his Battle Rifle. They arrived inside the base, and it was clear of all resistance. They walked down the ramp, and through a security door. The two Spartans turned right and walked down a corridor. A loud battle cry sounded through the air, and the Chief and Tyler spun around, weapons at ready. A Golden Elite with a pair of Plasma Rifles charged out and fired at both the Spartans.

Tyler took a round to the shoulder, and collapsed momentarily, but returned fire with his SMGs. The Chief took careful aim, and fired a burst at the Elite with his Rifle. The rounds penetrated the Elite's shield, and his head. Purple blood and bits of brains spewed onto the wall. The Elite collapsed to the ground.

The Master Chief turned towards Tyler. "You ok?" he asked. Tyler nodded, and paused to allow his shields recharge.

"Lets keep moving," said Tyler. And they continued farther into the base. The Spartans met no further resistance, and John was starting to get suspicious. They finally arrived at the Silent Cartographer, which was right were the Chief found it on Halo 04. Suddenly, an Energy Sword activated, and something dropped from the ceiling. Tyler spun, and was instantly downed by the Sword.

He screamed out in pain, and died. John fired with his rifle, and primed a Fragmentation grenade. The alien simply jumped upward onto the ceiling and fired his Plasma Rifle at John. His shields fell rapidly, and John jumped behind the Silent Cartographer, and pulled out a pair of SMGs. He opened fired with both, and emptied both clips into the alien, who promptly fell to the ground.

John reloaded, and kicked the alien in the face. He was angry; the alien killed one of his Spartans. But the cloak that kept the alien invisible died, and John examined it. The alien was _not _an Elite, or any other type of Covenant the Spartans had encountered. The alien also had strange marks on it, which didn't match with any known Covenant language.

"Oh my God," said Cortana in John's helmet. "This isn't a type of Covenant at all. This is a Forerunner Guardian."

"Forerunners? I thought they were all dead," said John.

"Apparently not. The data I got from Halo 04 did, however speak of an elite Forerunner group that was to protect the Halos from outsiders."

"Alright, inform the UNSC ground party of these "Guardians." John picked up the Forerunner's Energy Sword, and he turned to the Silent Cartographer. "At least the Covenant hasn't gotten here yet." And with that, he activated the Energy Sword, and slashed horizontally, and destroyed the Silent Cartographer.

"We'll accomplish our mission," said John, his hand on Tyler's helmet. "We'll do it for you."

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Forgotten Legacy

Chapter Six

0600 hours, September 28, 2552 (Military Calendar)

Aboard UNSC cruiser _Agamemnon._

One day after the Alpha Halo campaign.

The surviving fifty Spartans stood at attention, in their dress black uniforms in the cleared out weapons bay of the UNSC _Agamemnon. _The bodies of three Spartans were inside white coffins, with the UNSC flag on each one, and placed at the center of the bay.

"Present, arms!" shouted the Master Chief. The Spartans saluted, and the firing squad, which was at the upper left corner of the bay, came too, and fired off a twenty-one-gun salute. The three coffins rolled off, and a pair of Marines in uniform took off each flag, as they were loaded into the launcher, and fired. A _thump_ resounded in the floor as each coffin was fired.

Once they were a hundred meters away from the ship, the Spartans dropped their salute, but remained at attention.

"Burial detail," said the Master Chief. "Dismissed." And with that, the Spartans solemnly left the room. The Chief winced. He hated to lose good men.

SPARTAN-217 and –225 were killed the same way Tyler was, by the menacing Forerunner Guardians. While they were patrolling in one of the Warthogs, they stumbled upon a Forerunner holy site, which was defended by Guardians. While inspecting it, 217 and 225 were killed, but their attackers were killed by SPARTAN-201.

The site they were killed at was eventually destroyed by an air strike, to prevent any more men from getting killed. SPARTAN-201 received a citation for his bravery under fire, but that didn't bring back the dead Spartans from the grave. The UNSC was now very careful about their patrols on the ring, but that too did not bring back the dead Spartans or the killed platoon of UNSC Marines that were unlucky to encounter the Guardians.

The intercom sounded. "Master Chief SPARTAN-117 to the bridge, immediately," came a crisp feminine voice. The Chief exited the bay, and entered a turbolift. After a couple of second descent, the Chief arrived at the bridge, and he stepped out of the lift. He walked onto the bridge, which was bustling with activity.

In the center of the bridge, was a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties wearing the dress gray of a UNSC captain. The Master Chief saluted. The woman did not turn around.

"At ease, Chief." She turned. The Chief sized her up. She had brilliant golden hair, which was a little bit above her shoulders, but past her ears. She had very bright blue eyes, and the Chief had to admit, she was quite attractive. She also wore a ring on her left hand, ring finger.

"As you may or may not know, I'm Captain Carolyn McCormick, your new CO. You are now stationed on the _Agamemnon_ for the duration of this campaign."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am," said the Chief, dropping his salute.

"Likewise," said McCormick. "Admiral Huff has ordered the fleet into a tighter position near Alpha Halo. General McKerny has his men on the ring, and is inspecting it like a fine comb. Resistance has been minimal, and there has been no contact whatsoever with the Flood. The only resistance we've met is the Guardians in key locations on Halo.

We haven't, however, encountered the Sentinels described in your report on Halo 04."

John frowned. He was expecting much more resistance than what was described. McCormick apparently read his expression, and thought the same.

"We're sending you and your team back to Halo, near what Captain Keyes on Halo 04, believed to be a weapons depot, but where we believe you'll encounter the Flood. You are to leave immediately. Good luck, Master Chief." McCormick saluted, and the Master Chief returned it, and left the bridge.

---

An hour later, SPARTANs –043, 058, 104, and 117, and a team of ODSTs and Marines arrived in a swamp. The Master Chief shuddered. This area gave him bad memories already. The Master Chief's pulse quickened, and he swallowed. He wanted to complete the mission and get out as fast as possible.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said one Marine, Pvt. Mauler.

"Stow it Marine," said Sergeant Johnson. The black man had opted to come with the landing party, since he and the Chief were the only humans to survive contact with the Flood.

"Let's move," said the Chief, hiding his fear. The group walked further into the swamp, past the point where, if it were Halo 04, Dropship Victor 933, Captain Keyes' dropship, would be crashed. They walked past a very large tree, and some statues of long dead Forerunners.

The cry of multiple jungle animals filled the air, and rain dropped from the trees. They walked across a small bridge, and up over a hill, which had commanding views over the area. A group of Covenant Grunts and Jackals was encamped outside the entrance of a long forgotten Forerunner facility.

"Looks like the Covenant had the same idea that we did," said Fred, as he unslung his Battle Rifle. The Master Chief gestured for him to be quiet, and pulled out his own rifle. The Chief whispered, "Marines, hold position here, we'll take care of the Covenant."

Sergeant Johnson nodded, and the Marines crouched down. Linda took cover behind a large rock, and Fred, Will, and John all took a path that lead to the rear of the Covenant encampment. Linda fired off a few rounds, and took out the Jackals that were sleeping on the job. The Grunts jumped up, and ran around, screaming. John, Will, and Fred all fired off a few bursts with their rifles, and the Grunts quickly fell to the ground.

The Marines came out from hiding, and the UNSC soldiers all marched inside the Forerunner complex. An elevator was waiting for them all already, and they boarded it. Will hit the down button, and the elevator slowly made the ten-meter drop downward. John looked at his Motion Trackers, and listened carefully. All clear. The group rounded the corner, and took the door that lead deeper inside the Forerunner complex.

The ODSTs ran up ahead, rifles at ready, and signaled that all was clear. John didn't like it. Minimal resistance, and no sign of anything yet. He had a bad feeling in his gut, and he learned to trust that feeling, as it usually saved his life. The moved further inward, and arrived at an active energy bridge.

The group moved across, and entered some sort of control room. The walked around to the edge of the room, down a ramp of some sorts, and they stopped at a room which the Chief remembered very well.

"Stop," said the Chief. "I think we should proceed with extreme caution now."

"Why?" asked one of the Marines.

"Sergeant Johnson and I both know why." Johnson nodded.

"Yeah, this is were we first met the Flood on Halo 04." One of the ODSTs pulled out a lock breaker, and the door opened. The Spartans instantly kept their weapons aimed at the entrance. The Chief listened. He heard nothing.

"Let's move." And the team formed a circle, and slowly crept into the chamber.

After a few minutes, they heard nothing and met no resistance.

"Man, we wasted all our time out here for—" The Marine was cut off. He was sliced into two instantly by an energy sword. The Master Chief picked up multiple contacts on his motion tracker. The group started firing into what seemed to be nothing but air.

"Get the lead out, Marines!" yelled Johnson. One of the Marines pulled out a Rocket Launcher, and fired it into what looked like a shadow. It screamed, and blood and gore flew threw the room, and covered the other cloaked Guardians. The soldiers fired at each one till they collapsed into a heap and died.

"Good job, Private," said Johnson. The Private, PFC Hapeman, nodded. "See anything else?" The Chief consulted his Motion Tracker, and it read nothing. He looked around the room, and pointed.

"Sergeant, I don't remember that door being there on Halo 04."

"Nah, me neither. Marine!" And PFC Hapeman fired a rocket at the doorway, and it exploded. Johnson chuckled. "Okay, let's move!" The soldiers ran up to the decimated doorway, and peered down the hallway.

"Holy shit," said a Marine. The room was a very large one, spherical in shape. The Master Chief could only fathom how large it was. It was over three kilometers wide, and ten long. Holographic planets, moons, and stars filled the room. A large bridge, that spanned from one end of the room to the other, but was less than ten meters wide.

The Master Chief, even with his enhanced senses couldn't see what was at the other end. The Marines' jaws dropped.

"Well what are you ladies all standing around for? Let's go check it out!" yelled Hapeman. The others nodded in agreement, and the walked into the room. John made sure his mission recorder was getting all this. After a twenty-minute walk, the UNSC soldiers made it to the middle of the room.

Next to a pair of statues made to resemble Guardians was an ancient cryo pod that had a language that the Chief didn't understand at the base of the pod. The Chief walked up to it and brushed off the cold fog that had built up on the cover of it. Inside was an alien that resembled the Guardians, but he was in an armor that resembled the MJOLNIR armor the Spartans were wearing.

On the pod was a panel, with multiple markings in the same language as what was on the base. The Chief didn't know how he knew that the button on the upper right corner was what opened the pod, and that the rest of the panel was health monitors. He pressed the button that would open the pod.

A loud groan sounded from the pod, and a then a loud _clang _was heard. The Master Chief spun around with his rifle at hand, the Marines and other Spartans did the same. A loud voice came from nowhere, and spoke in a discursive language. The pod hatch then hissed open, and the alien's eyes sprung open.

The alien then leapt up behind the Master Chief, and had his energy sword active, and glanced from human to human, and turned off the sword. He then looked at the Marines, sniffed them, looked them over, and did the same to the ODSTs. He had a look of complete awe when he looked at the Spartans.

He spoke in the discursive language.

The Master Chief didn't know what to say. "We mean you no harm. We are Humans, from the planet Earth."

The alien paused, and then spoke back, this time in English. "My name is Xzaalbarth. My kin call me the Reclaimer."

End of Chapter 6.


	7. The Arbiter

Chapter Seven

Covenant Holy City "High Charity", in orbit over Prophet Homeworld, location unknown.

Sanctum of the Hierarchs; Trial of the Arbiter, postponed to after the Battle of Earth.

Ninth Age of Reclamation.

In an uncharted system, the Covenant Holy City _High Charity_ orbited a massive, red-purple planet, and thousands of Covenant Carriers and Cruisers watched from afar, ready to shoot down any who did not have the proper authority, or dignity, to intrude on the majesty that was the Covenant Hegemony.

"There was only one ship," said an Elite in Golden Armor, as he stood before the Council of Hierarchs, and a pair of Prophets in anti-gravity chairs, with golden headdresses decorating them, making them appear to be incredibly holy, and intimidating.

"One? Are you sure?" came the deep-throated reply, from the Prophet of Regret.

"Yes. They called it, _Pillar of Autumn,"_ responded the Elite.

"Why was it not destroyed with the rest of their fleet?" demanded an angry Prophet of Mercy.

"It fled, as we set fire to the planet. But I followed with all the ships in my command."

"When you first saw Halo," said the Prophet of Regret, "were you blinded by its majesty?"

"Blinded?"

"Paralyzed? Dumbstruck?" inquired Mercy.

"No," replied the Elite.

"Yet the humans were able to evade your ships. Land on the sacred ring; and desecrate it with their filthy footsteps," said Mercy angrily.

"Noble Hierarchs, surely you understand when the Parasite attacked-" responded the Elite, keeping his cool. But his sentence was cut off, as the hundreds of Prophets in the Council angrily broke out into rants and insults.

"There will be order in this Council!" demanded Mercy, slamming his fist on his chair.

As Mercy said this, a third Prophet came in, and glided in between Mercy and Regret (who was not a hologram, and was physically present, unlike in Halo 2). The Council fell silent immediately. He was the High Prophet of Truth, the most patient, wise, and powerful creature in the entire Covenant.

"You were right to focus your attention on the Flood," said Truth. "But this Demon, this Master Chief…"

"By the time I learned of the Demon's intent, there was nothing I could do." And as the Elite finished his sentence, the Council was in an uproar, one greater before Truth arrived.

"Prophet of Truth, this has gone on long enough," whispered Regret to Truth. "Make an example of this blunderer! The Council demands it." Truth held up a hand to Regret, and continued.

"You are one of our most treasured instruments," said Truth. "Long have you lead your fleet with honor, and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo, was a colossal failure."

"Nay! It was heresy!" said a Prophet in the Council who had had enough. And the rest of the Council roared in agreement, shouting "Heresy!"

"I _will_ continue my campaign against the Humans," said the Elite, with renewed vigor, in attempt to save him from further embarrassment.

"No," said Truth, with force. "You will _not_." And he nodded to a Brute, who roared, and two more Brutes walked up to the Gold Elite to seize him, but he flexed his arms outward, and he walked away, in shame, by himself. "Soon, the Great Journey will begin. And the weight of your heresy will stain your feet. And you shall be left behind."

As the Elite walked away into the corridor with the two Brutes, he heard the High Prophet of Truth announce: "Bring in the next one. He shall suffer the consequences for his failure at Earth with the humans…" And the Gold Elite heard no more, as the massive doors closed behind him as the left the Sanctum.

A few minutes later, the Elite and his two Brute escorts walked into a different chamber on _High Charity_, where dozens of lesser Covenant shouted at the Elite: "Heretic! Heretic!"

"Drawn quite a crowd," stated the Brute Chieftain, Tartarus, as he looked out to the vast stands of _High Charity_ that seemed to go on forever.

"If they came to hear me beg," said the Elite, "they'll be disappointed."

"Are you sure?" asked Tartarus.

And the two escorts of the Elite walked up to the Elite, and grabbed his arms, and lifted them up, and red energy chains grabbed them, and held them in place in midair.

"There can be no greater heresy! Let him be an example to all who would break our Covenant!" Tartarus turned to the two Brutes and shouted: "Now!" And the two Brutes grabbed both sides of the Elite's chest plate and pulled, and started to strip the Elite of his armor.

When the Elite's helmet was finally taken off, and his head hung down in shame, Tartarus grabbed his hammer, which had the imprint of the flaming Mark of Shame in it, and pressed it into the Elite. The Elite held his composure for a few seconds, and then turned his head upwards, and with his mandibles fully spread, screamed in agony, and fell into unconsciousness.

When the Elite woke up many hours later, he found the Brutes who escorted him to Tartarus, dragged him by the arms, and were dragging him. The Elite's body hurt, it hurt incredibly badly. Like someone stuck a plasma grenade on him, brought him back to life, and repeated the process. He heard the Brutes talking to one another, and motioning towards a cell, one full of Jackals, but he couldn't hear anything they said.

The Elite was dragged into the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. Hundreds of Elites in golden-red armor stood guard over the Prophets, and the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. Tarturus, who had lead the two Brutes to the Mausoleum, kneeled down before the Prophets of Truth and Mercy.

"Noble Prophets of Truth and Mercy," he said. "I have brought the incompetent."

"You may leave, Tartarus," responded The High Prophet of Truth.

Tartarus stuttered for a moment, but responded. "But – I thought –"

"And take your Brutes with you." Continued Truth.

Tartarus grumbled, and spoke to his Brutes. "Release the prisoner." He and the two Brutes got up, and exited the chamber.

When they had gone, the door closed, and Truth was certain that no one could hear him he spoke. "The Council decided to have you hung by your entrails, and your corpse paraded through the city. But ultimately, the terms of your execution are up to me."

The Elite responded, holding his wound with his right hand. "I am already dead."

"Indeed. You know where we are."

"The Mausoleum of the Arbiter," said the Elite, with awe and respect in his voice.

"Quite so. Here rest the vanguard of the Great Journey. Every Arbiter from first to last. Each one created and consumed in times of extraordinary crisis."

"The Taming of the Hunters! The Grunt Rebellion! If it were not for the Arbiter, the Covenant would have been broken long ago!" exclaimed Mercy.

"Even on my knees, I do not belong in their presence," said the Elite, self-condescending.

"Halo's destruction was your error. And you righted the blame. The Council was overzealous. We know you are no Heretic. This is the face of true heresy." And a hologram of an Elite in red-bronze armor appeared.

"What the Prophet's decree is false! The Great Journey is nothing more than a lie! The disaster at Earth proves our leader's incompetence! Brothers, join me, and help me right the wrongs of our leaders –" And the Prophet of Truth silenced the holograph with a wave of his hand.

"This heretic, and those who follow him, must be silenced," said the Prophet of Truth.

"What can I do? I cannot command ships, or lead troops into battle, as long as I have this Mark of Shame upon me," retorted the Arbiter.

"As you are, yes, but become the Arbiter, and you shall leave here with our blessing," replied Truth, half-grinning.

"What of the Council?" cautiously asked the Elite. The Prophet's seemed too forgiving.

"The tasks the Arbiter must undertake are dangerous! Suicidal! You will die, as each Arbiter has before you. The Council will have its corpse." There it was, that catch.

The Elite paused for a moment, then picked up the helmet of the ancient battle suit that lay in front of him. "What would you have your Arbiter do?"

The Prophet of Truth grinned.

Hours later, a Covenant armada left _High Charity,_ and entered Slipspace. Their destination, Alpha Halo. Their objective: the eradication of the Demons and Heretics, and the capture of the Sacred Ring, so that the Great Journey would start. Onboard the _Prophet's Will, _a Covenant super-carrier, and the flagship of the fleet, the Arbiter stood, behind the golden Ship Master, and grinned. Redemption and glory would be his.


End file.
